Broken Wings
by Mishil
Summary: Contrary to her beliefs, it wasn't the first time she met the other half of Abel Nightroad. It was actually their third ephemeral encounters. And to think that it was him, the one who was always by her side, watching and guiding her…


**Broken Wings **

** By Mishil**

**Pairings: Esther Blanchett and Cain Knightlord**

**Proper disclaimer is applied.**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong>

Contrary to her beliefs, it wasn't the first time she met the other half of Abel Nightroad. It was actually their third ephemeral encounters. And to think that it was him, the one who was always by her side, watching and guiding her…

* * *

><p>Prologue:<p>

* * *

><p>"Well, well. 'Istvan's Lady Saint' is actually the daughter of the century's most notorious rebel. I'm sure this will become the biggest scoop of the year. With just this article, I'll be set for the rest of my life." Said by the proud media man trying to daunt the innocent nun, Esther's eyes widen in surprised by his accusation. The afternoon wind blew gently and a single white feather fell and suddenly, both of them was interfered by someone.<p>

"Excuse me, sorry for interrupting you but…" Esther found where the voice coming and startled that Father Abel was there.

"F-fa-father…" said Esther but noticed that it wasn't him.

"Actually, I've lost my way… If you have the time, can you please help me?"

* * *

><p>"By the way you haven't told me your name yet… What is your name?" said Esther and still felt the strange feelings towards him, it wasn't the feeling of being endangered or threatened, but in a way, she had the feeling that he will not harm her and felt safe with him. In her mind, Esther was trying to reason out that the sentiment she felt in his presence because of a chance resemblance to the kind hearted and compassionate priest whom she knew…<p>

"Oh? I haven't told you yet, Esther?" he paused from walking and made an eye contact towards her. "I'm… Cain. My name is Cain." He smiled and chuckled softly, while removing his white top hat as a show of a gentlemanly manner. Observing him, Esther noticed the similarities between them, the innocent and warm smile.

* * *

><p>Two years after her enthronement, the mysterious delivery of blue and violet roses continued… The sender was unknown and yet she still accepting it. Esther allowed herself one glance out the tinted windows of her sleeping chamber into the red autumn sky. Her reminiscence was cut when a pair of blue eyes was staring nonchalantly at her, and the distance of their faces was just a few inches. "Is there something wrong, Miss Esther?"<p>

"Fa-father?" Esther said in surprised.

"I knocked several times, is there something bothering you?" Abel replied in a soft manner.

"It is nothing, I am just thinking, are you really going to the fight?" replied Esther, worried can be traced into her voice.

"Yes. The only thing I can do is to pray for him in his behalf…" In just a matter of time, after thousandths of years of chasing and fighting, their awaited fight was set in stone.

"Yes… It is…" she replied in understanding, deep in her heart, she was praying for his safety…

* * *

><p>Cain couldn't tell exactly how much time had passed since then. For most of his waking moment he buried himself in the businesses of his territory, mountains of work and accumulating stress that the Orden had given him. The upcoming fight with his younger twin was already set and thinking about it made a scowl into his handsome face. It was enough of their hide and seek game, for centuries that had passed, Cain had enough and tired of Abel's chasing. Well, it wasn't sure that he will allow himself to be killed by him. He didn't eradicate Lilith just to have his younger brother go insane about revenge and protecting the Terrans.<p>

He still cared for his younger brother, asking his well-being after his confrontation with Dietrich in the Nuclear Power Plant at the Byzantine. But he would rather to die than to say it out loud. Perhaps he still cared for him or not. His reasons might be because he still wanted to merge with him, to end his sufferings.

He knew that it was a mistake to kill the older Crusnik, and to think it will be the cause of Abel's betrayal to the Contra Mundi. It was really a waste for the two Crusniks to protect the humans. But he too had a secret that Isaak only knew…

Because Cain Knightlord also protected a human once again in his entire existence… And he knew it was foolish for him to do so…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Yzel, the original owner of this account was inspired by Christa McGinn's stories… Please leave a review. Some part of this actually happened in the manga, in chapter 47, where Cain and Esther met.

Diese Geschichte gehört zu mir und meinem besten Freund Yzel ... Es war eigentlich ihre Idee und ich schreibe dies hier.

Lenneth


End file.
